


Non timetis messor

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гении ценились во все времена. Но они могут быть опасны. Патриций Анк-Морпорка всегда знал, что однажды Леонард Щеботанский станет угрозой для города; он ждал. Но когда Леонард «улучшил» Гекс, Витинари понял, что день настал. Почему же он не может просто убить его?</p><p>Перевод фика Mistress Arion "Non timetis messor".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non timetis messor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Non timetis messor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19894) by Mistress Arion. 



\- Я вам заявляю, что это просто возмутительно! – произнес лорд Низз. – Что вы собираетесь теперь предпринять?

В порыве эмоций глава Гильдии убийц, вытянув вялую белую кисть, схватил патриция Анк-Морпорка за плечо. Мистер Боггис из Гильдии воров, ворвавшийся в кабинет патриция вместе со своим одетым в черное коллегой, слегка вздрогнул. 

Лорд Витинари уставился на руку с изумленной улыбкой. 

\- Боюсь, что вы застали меня врасплох, лорд Низз, - ответил он. Зрачки Витинари слегка расширились, когда его взгляд вернулся к дерзкой конечности.

Он двигает руками, оружия не видно, но он точно двигает руками, в ужасе подумал мистер Боггис. Вор судорожно сглотнул, поняв, что даже сверчки замолчали в стенах, когда Витинари медленно отложил свиток, который внимательно просматривал. Мозг Боггиса отчаянно работал; ему пришло на ум, что патриций изучал языки в Гильдии убийц. Лежащее на столе перо внезапно показалось больше, чем обычные перья, более острым, а тень под ним – более густой.

Взгляд лорда Низза остановился на его кисти, но тут же сбежал в попытке найти более безопасное зрелище. Но все же убийца с ужасом успел заметить, что его пальцы по-прежнему сжимают куртку Витинари.

\- Просто пятнышко, мой господин, - выдавил он, неистово отряхивая место, к которому прикоснулся

\- Ах, это вы ко мне прикасаетесь? – невинно спросил Витинари. – Я и не заметил. Так о чем вы говорили? Боюсь, я потерял нить.

\- Эта проклятая думающая машина, господин, эта… этот…. Гекс, - ответил лорд Низз, несколько приходя в себя.

\- В чем же проблема? – мягко поинтересовался Витинари.

\- Проблема в том, что эта распоганая дрянь существует, - встрял мистер Боггис. – Она всех нас пустит по миру.

Взгляд патриция излучал вежливый интерес.

\- О, продолжайте.

\- Его… э-э, усовершенствовали, господин, - осторожно произнес лорд Низз. – Леонард Щеботанский.

\- Мне казалось, господин Тупс сам просил Леонарда помочь ему с этим устройством, что-то насчет Штанов Времени и истины.

\- О, истину он вещает как надо, - сказал мистер Боггис. – В жизни не видел никого честнее. 

\- Тогда разумеется… - начал Витинари.

\- Он отвечает на вопросы типа «А не убьют ли меня завтра?» - мрачно произнес лорд Низз.

\- И «Как сделать, чтобы меня не ограбили на этой неделе?» - добавил мистер Боггис.

\- Любому, кто спросит, - сказал лорд Низз.

\- И бесплатно, - пожаловался мистер Боггис. – Люди уже в очередь встают у ворот.

\- Вы должны что-то сделать, - заявил лорд Низз и благоразумно добавил, - господин.

\- Боги, похоже, действительно, должен, - сказал Витинари. – Кто-нибудь видел его светлость сэра Сэмюэля?

Боггис и Низз обменялись многозначительными взглядами (которые обычно означают для всего мира: «Ты его отвлеки, а я позову Стражу»), и лорд Низз медленно кивнул.

\- Да, господин, мы видели сэра Сэмюэля.

Витинари ожидал продолжения с бесконечным терпением на лице, вроде того, что можно увидеть у претерпевающего немыслимые пытки буддистского монаха, дабы показать свое презрение ко всему плотскому (в случае Витинари он вполне был готов претерпеть пытку кого-то другого, но в целом идея была та же).

\- И?

\- Он был во главе очереди, мой господин, с длинным свитком, - сказал лорд Низз.

\- В начале которого значилось: «Вы видели этих людей?» - помог мистер Боггис.

\- Понимаю, - ответил лорд Витинари. – Как скучно. Полагаю, что я должен все-таки что-то предпринять, - он устало потянулся за шнурком колокольчика. 

Через мгновение дверь осторожно приоткрылась.

\- Стукпостук, - обратился патриций к ожидающему секретарю, - ты не мог бы распорядиться, чтобы мне подали коляску? Кажется, у меня назначена встреча в Незримом Университете.

\- Разумеется, ваша светлость, - кивнул Стукпостук. – Аркканцлер Чудакулли уже знает, что он хочет с вами встретиться?

\- Еще нет, - улыбнулся Витинари, - и, Стукпостук.

\- Да?

\- Пожалуйста, пошли весточку леди Сибилле, что сэр Сэмюэль, скорее всего, не присоединится к ней за ужином.

\- Конечно, господин.

Хэвлок Витинари поднялся, тяжело опираясь на трость. Лорд Низз и мистер Боггис вежливо отступили, когда высокий худой человек прошествовал мимо них.

Хищник, подумал лорд Низз.

Похож на атакующего фламинго, подумал мистер Боггис.

\- Всего хорошего, джентльмены, - сказал Витинари, - прошу, не стесняйтесь лишить меня своего общества.

*****  
Далеко за полночь Витинари снова сидел за своим столом; свечи мерцали, бросая на его лицо неверные тени.

\- Я действительно не знаю, чего ожидал Ваймс, - произнес он с легким изумлением. – Но я позволил ему задать все вопросы.

В целом ситуация разрешилась вполне удачно: теперь задать Гексу не-магический вопрос стоило 100 000 долларов (оплата вперед, и это не считая налога патриция). Просто удивительно, как много неотложных вопросов внезапно стали менее срочными. 

Единственной остававшейся проблемой был… Леонард.

Леонард, изобретающий всякие вещи, которые случайно оказывались… опасными.

Леонард, исправляющий вещи, не спрашивая, не лучше ли им оставаться сломанными.

Леонард, усовершенствующий вещи.

Витинари рассеянно поглаживал пером подбородок, размышляя о работах Леонарда.

Лодка.

Ружие.

Летающий механизмы.

Осадные машины, извергающие огонь.

В большинстве своем созданные в полнейшей уверенности, что никому никогда не придет в голову использовать их, чтобы причинить вред ближнему своему.

Гений Леонарда подвел его в этом отношении, не раз задумывался Витинари, потому что в большинстве своем люди были жестокими ублюдками.

\- Включая меня, - тихо пробормотал он. Хотя никакого движения, казалось, этому не предшествовало, внезапно в его руке оказался нож, отбрасывающий блики в мерцании свечей.

Он оставлял Леонарда в живых, в безопасности, потому что такие головы ценились во все времена, но в глубине души лорд Витинари всегда знал, что это день наступит. Общение доставляло ему удовольствие, и он, наверное, будет скучать по их разговорам, но этот человек был… опасен. Слишком опасен. Глупо было позволять ему прожить так долго. Гений в розовых очках и со знанием мира как у напуганного утенка никогда не будет, не может не представлять опасности. 

\- Он уверен, что никто не причинит ему вред сознательно, - прошептал Витинари, поднимаясь. – Какая жалость, право.

Несколько мгновений спустя поздний и очень внимательный наблюдатель мог бы увидеть лунатика в черном, проворно хромающего по узкому коридору, уверенно опираясь на трость при каждом шаге. Иногда лунатик прислонялся к стене, будто для опоры.

И если бы у наблюдателя были уши, вот что он бы услышал:

\- Да, уже за полночь. – Шаг влево.

\- Нет, сейчас не четвертый четверг после Страшдества. – Прыжок, трость ударила в стену в метре впереди.

\- Сегодня понедельник и идет дождь. – Два быстрых нажатия на стену, точно на определенные камни.

Очень внимательный слушатель уловил бы скрежет механизма в стенах. 

В итоге Витинари достиг конца прохода и достал из кармана куртки большой медный ключ. Замок отворился беззвучно.

Дверь вела в просторное помещение, в котором не было иного света, кроме отблеска последних язычков пламени в камине. Обитатель комнаты тихо спал на широкой кушетке. 

Сама комната, если бы ее можно было получше рассмотреть, показалась бы чем-то средним между мастерской и задним двором старьевщика. Тут и там были разбросаны осколки старых начинаний, впрочем, к ним постоянно возвращались. Витинари печально усмехнулся, заметив на стене мерцающую звездочку из покоробленного металла, последнее напоминание о кофейной машине, которая на определенном этапе начала представлять опасность. 

Он слегка встряхнулся. Не время сейчас впадать в сентиментальное настроение. Некоторые вещи должны быть сделаны.

Для города.

Потому что это было его долгом.

Потому что он был убийцей.

Потому что Леонард заслуживал кого-то, кому не все равно.

\- Леонард, - мягко позвал патриций. Нож в его руке не дрожал. Витинари осторожно прислонил свою трость к столу.

\- Хто? Штоза?.. – фигура на кушетке перевернулась на другой бок и захрапела.

\- Леонард, - снова произнес Витинари, - проснись. 

\- Что… кто… а, это вы, господин, можно мне… - Леонард неловко сел на постели, замолчав, когда увидел лицо Витинари.

\- Ты должен подняться сейчас, - мягко произнес патриций.

\- Вот и конец, я прав, господин? – тихо спросил Леонард.

Витинари молча кивнул.

Леонард опустил ноги на пол, его ночная рубашка свисала до колен. Он со вздохом снял ночной колпак и осторожно положил его на подушку. Он немного поелозил, пытаясь надеть тапочки на правильные ноги, потом поднялся и, повернувшись спиной к Витинари, медленно подошел к камину.

Витинари глубоко вздохнул при виде его напряженных плеч и всклокоченных волос.

Лысая макушка поднималась среди взъерошенных прядей, как округлая китайская чашка.

\- Я всегда знал, что однажды это случится, господин. Все в порядке, - голос Леонарда слегка дрожал.

Лорд Витинари прикусил губу, когда Леонард опустился на колени, все же изо всех сил стараясь держать спину прямо и не отрывать взгляда от огня. 

\- Я готов, господин, - теперь дрожь в его голосе была очевидной. 

Витинари подошел, остановившись прямо за ним и положив руку ему на плечо. Правая рука, в которой он держал нож, свободно свисала.

\- Есть что-нибудь, что тебе надо сделать сначала? – тихо спросил патриций. Он ощущал, что Леонард трясется от страха.

\- Нет, господин.

Витинари внутренне вздрогнул, когда Леонард поднял правую руку и крепко сжал его ладонь на своем плече. Пальцы были ледяными.

\- Я готов, господин, но… пожалуйста, сделайте это быстро…

Он ждет утешения от своего убийцы, устало подумал Витинари, чувствуя, что Леонард сильнее сжимает его руку. Он верит, что я не причиню ему боли. Убью его, да, но не причиню боли. 

Патриций склонился над ним и увидел, что на глаза Леонарду навернулись слезы.

\- Почему ты плачешь? – холодно спросил он.

\- Потому что… потому что я так любил жизнь, - прохныкал Леонард, - и потому что я всегда боялся, что вы пошлете кого-то другого, ну, для этого, и я буду один в самом конце, - задыхаясь, он с трудом прошептал: - Потому что вы всегда были моим единственным другом.

Витинари почувствовал, как Леонард застывает, когда он протянул руку, приготовившись для смертельного удара. Он понял, что сжимает изобретателя так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Леонард немного приподнял голову, открывая горло для удара, и тихо хныкнул, потому что его мочевой пузырь не выдержал этого ужаса.

\- Пожалуйста, господин, закончите это, - всхлипнул он, - ударьте.

Убийца, превратившийся в политика, замер на месте, когда к его начищенным ботинкам побежали ручейки мочи. В его мозгу поплыли картины: они с Леонардом прячутся за столом, а кофейная машина ужасающе гремит; смущенно улыбающийся Леонард протягивает очередной рисунок, очередное изобретение; он смотрит, как Леонард возится с Лодкой, и улыбается.

Профессиональный убийца или нет, он не мог убить этого человека.

С громким звоном нож упал на каменный пол.

\- Вставай, - хрипло сказал Витинари.

\- Пожалуйста, господин, не играйте со мной, - отчаянно прошептал Леонард.

\- Я не могу этого сделать, - сказал Витинари, - просто встань. Он вытащил пальцы из ледяной хватки Леонарда и быстро отступил назад.

\- Я… я… да, господин, - выдавил Леонард наконец, медленно поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Повернись, Леонард.

Изобретатель осторожно обернулся, свесив голову, сейчас он больше всего напоминал щенка, которого собираются отшлепать. Его ночная рубашка нелепо свисала со сгорбленных плеч, впереди было большое мокрое пятно, так что ткань липла к животу и ногам. На его лице отражался ужас, а руки он прижимал к центру мокрого пятна, будто пытаясь его скрыть.

\- У меня несчастный случай, господин, - пробормотал он. – Простите, - его голос звучал как из подземелья, а колени тряслись.

Витинари вовремя успел поймать Леонарда, когда тот начал падать.

\- Нет, Леонард, это ты прости меня, - сказал он, подводя дрожащего человека к креслу. – Мне ужасно жаль, - патриций сильно потер лицо руками. – Я не могу убить тебя и обещаю, что не отдам приказ, чтобы кто-нибудь другой сделал это. Твоя жизнь в безопасности.

Леонард уставился на него остекленевшим, невидящим взглядом.

\- Я чувствую себя совсем больным, господин, может, будет лучше, если вы просто оставите меня сейчас. Я буду в порядке, как немного отдохну.

\- Как хочешь, - сказал Витинари и, взяв трость, собрался уходить.

Но когда он достиг двери, тихий голос в его голове произнес: «Ну ты и ублюдок, а?»

Витинари застыл и обернулся взглянуть на Леонарда.

«Ты напугал его так, что он обмочился, - продолжил голос, - и теперь собираешься оставить здесь одного, слишком больного и испуганного, даже чтобы принять ванну. Может, он так и заснет сейчас, мокрый и вонючий, а когда проснется, все уже высохнет на нем. Наверняка завтра утром именно это и обнаружится».

Витинари на секунду закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

«Я не нянька», - беспомощно подумал он, но тихий циничный голос немедленно перебил его: «Ну конечно, нельзя было ожидать, что ты что-то [i]исправишь[/i], господин мой убийца. Оставь это кому-нибудь другому. Что, здесь нет никого другого? Ну, значит, Леонарду не нужна помощь. Совершенно очевидно, что с ним все в полном порядке».

Патриций снова вздохнул и вернулся к креслу, на котором с закрытыми глазами развалился Леонард.

\- Давай я помогу тебе дойти до ванной, а потом найдем новую ночную сорочку, - сказал он.

Леонард медленно открыл глаза.

\- Я не хочу причинять вам неудобство, господин.

Витинари с ужасом взглянул на него. Он действительно хочет это сказать, он отдает себе отчет, он по-настоящему боится, что потревожит меня. Несомненно, гений, и не имеет ни малейшего представления…

Опершись на трость, он осторожно опустился на одно колено, чтобы встретиться глазами с Леонардом.

\- Ты не причинишь мне неудобства, - сказал он.

Леонард слабо махнул рукой на угол комнаты.

\- Ванна там, - мягко пояснил он, - просто поворачивайте краны, чтобы было правильное сочетание горячей и холодной воды.

Витинари нахмурился в изумлении.

\- Мне не надо подогревать воду?

\- Нет, господин. Горячая вода в баке над камином, и когда вы откроете кран, она польется.

Патриций понимающе кивнул и направился к большой деревянной кадке. Надо поручить Леонарду изобрести ванну получше.

Несколько мгновений неуверенно покрутив незнакомые ручки и смеситель, Витинари начал наполнять ванну теплой водой. Он быстро убрал всплывшие на поверхность драную мочалку в форме лягушки и довольно подозрительный кусок пурпурного мыла. 

\- Давай, пойдем. – Ему пришлось подтянуть изобретателя за руку, чтобы тот смог подняться с кресла: похоже, орбиты щеботанского светила и всего остального Диска несколько разошлись. Они медленно добрались до ванной: Леонард - запинаясь, на негнущихся от шока ногах, Витинари – тяжело опираясь на свою трость.

\- Надо снять эту рубашку, - сказал Витинари. Леонард тяжело оперся на край ванны и слабыми пальцами потянул промокшую ткань. 

\- Я не могу.

\- Давай я помогу тебе, - Витинари на секунду замешкался, а потом взялся за нижний край рубашки, снимая ее. Он осторожно стягивал ткань через голову, стараясь не задеть мокрым лицо изобретателя. 

Патрицию пришлось чуть не насильно остановить Леонарда, когда тот попытался залезть в ванну.

\- И штаны тоже, - сказал он нарочито ровным голосом.

\- Ах, - произнес Леонард. Он медленно, почти сонно стянул штаны до колен, но потом будто опомнился и уставился на Витинари в смущении.

Витинари вздохнул и ногой спустил мокрые штаны на пол. 

\- Переступи, - мягко сказал он. – Теперь можешь полезать в воду.

Он отпихнул одежду Леонарда в сторону. Облегченно вздохнув, изобретатель откинулся на спину, его волосы заструились в воде.

«И что теперь?» - подумал Витинари.

\- Вы не видели мыло? – тихо спросил Леонард.

Патриций поднял мыло и мочалку и протянул их ему. Он молчаливо наблюдал несколько мгновений, как Леонард неуверенно пытается потереть себя мочалкой, но быстро выпускает ее из ослабевших рук. 

\- Я слишком устал сейчас, - прошептал Леонард. – Я это сделаю чуть позже.

Не говоря ни слова, Витинари выловил отброшенные умывальные принадлежности. От звука голоса Леонарда, который обычно звенел детской веселостью и радостью от открытия нового, а сейчас был едва слышным и дрожащим, его сердце будто сжимала ледяная рука.

Преодолевая волнение и неловкость, он начал мыть изобретателя, упуская те части тела, прикосновение к которым было бы уже слишком интимным. Он осторожно тер руки и ноги Леонарда, грудь, волосы, уделил особое внимание напряженной спине. Когда изобретателя можно было считать достаточно чистым, Витинари отпустил намокшую мочалку, и она с плюхом упала на пол.

\- Я сейчас приду, - сказал Витинари. – Не вылезай. – Леонард лишь слегка кивнул, не открывая глаза.

Патриций быстро прошел к буфету, где у него хранился небольшой запас лучшего бренди нянюшки Ягг для редких послеобеденных визитов. Он плеснул немного в стакан, потом застыл, задумавшись.

Раздалась серия глухих ударов, после чего на свет была извлечена кружка размером с пинту. Снова послышалось бульканье.

Через мгновение Витинари снова появился у ванной, неся напиток, который прославился на весь Диск как отличное лекарство не только от [i]трезвости[/i], но и вообще от [i]вертикальности[/i].

\- Выпей это медленно, - сказал он, - осторожно, ты испытаешь что-то вроде потрясения.

Леонард снова кивнул и, не открывая глаз, чтобы посмотреть, что ему дают, принял и залпом осушил кружку, а потом уронил ее на пол.

Витинари застыл в изумлении. Этот человек только что выпил пинту бренди нянюшки Ягг. Некоторые гномы не смогли пережить пинту бренди нянюшки Ягг. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – опасливо спросил он.

Леонард открыл глаза и тупо уставился на него.

\- Жаль, что вы не убили меня, - он закрыл глаза снова.

Сердце Витинари тяжело стукнуло при этом сквозящем безнадежностью и отчаянием ответе. Ни в словах, ни в тоне не было и следа прежнего невинного, ребячливого Леонарда.

\- Почему же? – в искреннем замешательстве спросил патриций.

\- Вам приходится видеть меня таким… помогать мне…

\- Но я виноват в этом, - сказал Витинари.

\- Но я не должен был, - начал Леонард, запнулся, потом снова заговорил, глотая слезы. – Я знал, что однажды стану опасным для вас, для города.

Витинари кивнул.

\- Я просто не ожидал… но это вы придете… - его голос сорвался.

Патриций непонимающе нахмурился.

\- Ты же говорил…

\- Я говорил, что боюсь, что это будет кто-то другой, но не ожидал на самом деле вас. Я был готов принять быстрый удар в спину от чужака и…

\- Я бы никогда не позволил это сделать никому, кто может причинить тебе боль, - ошеломленно произнес Витинари. «Мы говорим о его убийстве так, будто сдаем экзамен по анатомии», - подумал он.

\- Когда я увидел, что пришли вы, я постарался вести себя храбрее, чтобы вам было проще, - продолжил Леонард дрожащим голосом. – А теперь я все изгадил.

Патриций быстро потряс головой, приходя в себя.

\- Леонард, я только что пытался тебя убить! Прекрати, будь добр, извиняться передо мной. Я действительно не сожалею, что тебе не удалось сделать это событие веселым.

У Леонарда задрожали губы.

\- Так вы не сердитесь на меня?

\- За то, что ты не смог радостно принять собственную смерть? Конечно, нет, - твердо сказал Витинари.

\- И вы будете продолжать приносить мне еду? И мы будем пить кофе? – спросил Леонард дрожащим голосом. В его мертвом взгляде появилась искорка надежды.

\- Разумеется, - ответил Витинари, - но только если ты выберешься из этой ванны, пока не захлебнешься насмерть, - он вздрогнул, поняв, что сказал, но Леонард, похоже, не обратил внимания.

\- У меня в шкафу есть полотенца и одежда, господин, - слабым голосом произнес Леонард, указывая на нечто большое и темное, спрятанное за миниатюрной моделью каких-то подмостков с несколькими запряженными каретами на них.

\- А что это перед ним? – спросил Витинари, больше чтобы отвлечь изобретателя, чем из искреннего интереса.

\- А, так, ничего, - ответил Леонард, - штука, которая вращается по инерции, для развлечения на свежем воздухе. Я называю ее «Поднятой-деревянной-дорогой-с каретой-и еще одной каретой».

Витинари потряс головой; некоторые изобретения Леонарда просто невозможно было понять. Недолго порывшись в вонючих недрах гардероба, он извлек ночную рубашку, штаны и полотенце.

\- Ты можешь встать? – спросил Витинари. «Надо было спросить, может ли он вообще двигаться после такого количества бренди», - запоздало подумал он.

\- Да, господин, - ответил Леонард, поднимаясь и осторожно выступая из ванной. Он невидяще заморгал. – Но я чувствую себя ужасно странно. 

Витинари быстро начал вытирать его, еще больше ускорившись, когда понял, что бренди все-таки возымело свое действие.

\- Хде эт-ти м-маи тпчки? – бормотал Леонард, покачиваясь, когда Витинари отчаянно попытался натянуть ему на голову рубашку. Патриций промахнулся, и белая ткань скользнула на пол. Витинари нагнулся поднять ее, отпустив Леонарда, который немедленно поплелся искать потерянную обувь.

\- Леонард, постой.

Верховный правитель Анк-Морпорка внезапно обнаружил, что он пытается подкрасться с ночной рубашкой к пошатывающемуся, но быстро передвигающемуся голому мужчине, пока тот радостно бормочет что-то в адрес пола, перевернутых по дороге чучел птиц и собственных комнатных тапочек.

\- Леонард, стой смирно.

Наконец патрицию удалось поймать свою спотыкающуюся жертву и натянуть ему на голову рубашку.

\- А теперь, Леонард, - твердо сказал он изобретателю, который, хихикая, указывал на стайку только ему видимых синих мышек, - пока в постель. – Черт с ними, со штанами, подумал Витинари, подталкивая своего подопечного в направлении кушетки. Слава богам, что Ваймс не здесь и не увидит этого.

\- Симпатишная ночнушка, мистер Желе, - радостно объявил Леонард.

\- Да, да, - произнес Витинари, - спокойной ночи. – Он слегка подтолкнул изобретателя, и тот шлепнулся на кушетку на живот.

Леонард запищал: «виии», снял с подушки наволочку и надел ее себе на голову.

\- Я привиде-е-ение, - провыл он, - бууууу.

Витинари сдержал смешок и поднял его ноги на постель, другой рукой закрывая Леонарда одеялом. После короткой борьбы ему удалось водворить наволочку на ее исконное место.

Наконец Леонард опустил голову на подушку, бессмысленно улыбаясь. Он дружески помахал патрицию рукой.

Витинари помахал в ответ.

\- Засыпай, Леонард, - сказал Витинари. – Я вернусь утром, и мы хорошо поболтаем.

С лица Леонарда медленно сползла улыбка, сменяясь гримасой ужаса. Из его глаз хлынули большие пьяные слезы.

\- Не уходте, гспдн, - выдавил он.

\- Мне надо уйти сейчас, Леонард, - сказал Витинари. Это было уже слишком.

\- Но здсь тмно, - пробормотал Леонард, - я бюсь темнты.

Витинари покачал головой.

\- Леонард, я вернусь утром.

Он направился к двери так быстро, как позволяла больная нога. Его пальцы уже коснулись дверной ручки, когда он услышал шорох сброшенного одеяла.

Он остановился.

\- Хэвлк? – с усилием произнес тихий голос.

Он обернулся.

\- Пжалста, пжалста, не оствляйте меня здесь однго, - тщательно выговорил Леонард, пытаясь преодолеть власть бренди над своим умом и языком. Он сел на кровати и сглотнул. – Я не могу, не могу…

Витинари медленно прохромал обратно и тяжело опустился на кровать рядом с несчастным изобретателем.

\- Я никогда не слышал раньше, чтобы ты называл меня по имени, - произнес патриций.

\- Прстите, гспдин, - съежился Леонард, - я не буду…

\- Все в порядке, Леонард, я не против, - поспешно заверил его Витинари. – Я просто удивлен, вот и все. – Во внезапном порыве он протянул руку и погладил Леонарда по спутанным мокрым волосам.

Тот умоляюще посмотрел на него:

\- Пжалста, пжалста, не оствляйте меня однго. Ост-таньтсь со мной.

Витинари кивнул. Его сердце забилось быстрее, и он сглотнул несколько раз, прочищая горло. 

\- Хорошо, Леонард. Я не оставлю тебя. Но тебе надо поспать.

Эти слова были встречены широкой пьяной ухмылкой.

\- На к-кой стрне вы хтите? – невнятно спросил Леонард.

Ошеломленный патриций осознал, что Леонард спрашивает, на какой стороне кушетки он хочет спать. Он ощутил внезапный прилив жара и начал было протестовать, но на глаза изобретателю снова навернулись слезы.

\- Не плачь, ради Ио, - торопливо произнес он, - меня устроит вот эта сторона, - он указал на крайнюю, - дай только сниму ботинки.

Леонард быстро пододвинулся и улегся на спину, когда Витинари поднял ноги на кушетку. Мгновением позже патриций глубоко вздохнул, когда Леонард начал похрапывать.

«Да, ну и дела, - произнес Витинари про себя, - здесь не хватает только мистера де Ворда и проклятого вампира со своим иконографом». Он тихо хихикнул, позволив себе роскошь представить выражение лица Сэма Ваймса при виде такой картинки.

Не в силах заснуть, патриций сел на кушетке, смотря на спящего изобретателя.

«Почему я не смог убить его? Именно его? – размышлял Витинари. – Я был убийцей 37 лет, с отрочества. Может, я начал сдавать?» – он задумался на минуту. 

Нет, определенно нет. Всего неделю назад он велел подвесить уличного актера на стену башни вверх ногами и пару дней использовал его как крюк для одежды, прежде чем вспомнил, что пора бы его снять. А за неделю до этого… в яму со скорпионами попали еще шесть мимов.

Леонард тихо застонал в своей пьяной дреме, отрывая его от размышлений. Не раздумывая, патриций протянул руку с тонкими пальцами, разглаживая спутанные волосы Леонарда. 

\- Шшш, все хорошо, - прошептал он. – Я здесь.

Изобретатель затих.

Витинари улыбнулся, погладил его по лбу и внезапно замер, осознав, что он делает. Я не мог убить его потому что… потому что… Он вздрогнул, с ужасом поняв, почему. О нет, только не Леонард.

\- О боги, как я мог позволить этому случиться? – прошептал он. – Не Леонард.

Он закрыл лицо руками и попытался думать рационально. Сколько это уже продолжается? Он мысленно отсчитал прошлый год… пять лет… двенадцать лет…

Двенадцать лет. И он не помнит, сколько времени до этого.

\- Но что мне было делать? – тихо спросил он в пустоту комнаты. – Жениться на какой-нибудь чистопородной шлюшке с кроличьими зубами и мозгом, размеры которого заставят прыщ гордиться собой? Или, может, посетить Гильдию белошвеек, уверен, лечение после этого не займет больше года. 

Он знал, что на каждом балу или чаепитии за его внимание готовы бороться достаточно много женщин, но ни одного мужчины. (Как-то у леди Силачии ему пришлось сбежать от одной особенно настырной молодой дамы через окно). По этой причине он не посещал подобные вечеринки без крайней на то необходимости. Довольствуясь собственными средствами, Витинари был совершенно уверен, что большинство из его потенциальных любовниц считали его богатство и пост Верховного правителя самого большого города Диска главнейшим критерием.

А потом, был Леонард.

Витинари слегка улыбнулся.

Леонард, который никогда не понимал денежную систему и считал себя богатым, имея пару карандашей и клочок бумаги.

Леонард, который никогда не понимал, в чем заключается работа патриция, но был твердо уверен, что он не хочет стать им.

Леонард, который слушал, когда ты говоришь, не чтобы польстить, а потому что ему интересно твое мнение.

Леонард… который лежал рядом с ним в кровати прямо сейчас.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Витинари. Этого никогда не будет. Этот человек гений, да, но он так же… невинен. «И я здесь прямо сейчас, - мягко сказал Витинари себе, - потому что я напугал его до смерти, а не потому, что он затащил меня в постель».

Наконец улегшись, патриций поклялся себе, что этот человек никогда не узнает, почему он позволил ему жить.

Но когда дремота уже начала овладевать им, он сонно подумал: «Он назвал меня Хэвлок…»

*****  
Правитель Анк-Морпорка резко проснулся от крика и ощущения, что ему на голову упал какой-то тяжелый сверток ткани.

Не просто ткани, осознал он, это рука.

Рука Леонарда, в данный момент прикрепляющаяся к его же телу, которое в свою очередь, очевидно, прикреплялось либо к раскаленной кочерге, либо находилось во власти особенно ужасного ночного кошмара.

Не найдя в округе никакой подозрительной кочерги, Витинари быстро потряс его.

\- Леонард, проснись!

\- Нет, нееет, пожалуйста, неееет! – простонал Леонард.

\- Проснись, Леонард! – патриций потряс его сильнее.

Стоны сорвались в крик, а потом все закончилось: Леонард открыл глаза. Увидев патриция, он обомлел.

\- Тебе снился кошмар, Леонард, - мягко сказал Витинари. – Все хорошо.

Леонард открыл рот, но нашел в себе силы заговорить только через мгновение:

\- Вы действительно здесь, господин.

Витинари грустно улыбнулся.

\- Простите, что разбудил вас, господин.

Как он может извиняться после того, что произошло? Витинари хотелось утешить его, прижать к себе и сказать, что этого никогда, никогда не повторится. Как он может так легко простить, если только не… не…

«О нет, - подумал Витинари. – Разумеется, он не…»

Патриций осознал, что он не ответил, и встревожено покачал головой.

\- Меня зовут Хэвлок, и после сегодняшней ночи ты заработал право так ко мне обращаться. С тобой точно все в порядке?

Леонард кивнул и отвел взгляд.

(«Даже не смей! – громко воскликнул мозг Витинари. – Ты совершаешь ошибку!»)

Витинари осторожно обнял трясущегося изобретателя:

\- Все будет хорошо, - сказал он.

(«Что ты делаешь! – продолжал вопить его мозг. – Ты патриций города, ты не можешь себе этого позволить!»)

Леонард поднял голову и неуверенно посмотрел на него расширившимися глазами.

(Мозг и сознание Витинари таранили его уверенность с двух сторон: «Ты все еще можешь остановить это, не смотри ему в глаза, НЕ СМОТРИ ЕМУ…»)

\- Хэвлок милое имя, - сказал Леонард, и сердце патриция чуть не остановилось.

Витинари осторожно сжал объятие, медленно, но решительно прижимая Леонарда к себе. Он легко коснулся лба Леонарда губами, но заставил себя остановиться.

\- Ты хочешь этого? – мягко спросил Витинари. («Ты что, больной? – взвилась его гордость. – Не спрашивай его, прикажи! Ты правитель Анк-Морпорка, а сам напуган и смущен, как мальчишка!») – Ты хочешь, чтобы я?.. – он замолчал, не уверенный, понял ли Леонард суть вопроса.

В ответ Леонард просто положил ему голову на грудь, обнимая его за талию.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы вы уходили, господин, - произнес он.

Витинари вздохнул.

\- Леонард, ты не должен позволять мне… позволять вольности с собой, чтобы обезопасить свою жизнь. Я буду здесь так же, как и раньше, независимо от твоего ответа, - мгновение он пытался сделать свой голос более ровным. – Если тебе не нужно мое, гм, внимание, я больше не обеспокою тебя им. 

Леонард подскочил.

\- О нет, господин! Я хотел сказать, нет, Хэвлок! – он легко скользнул ладонями по щекам Витинари, коснулся его подбородка и горла. Витинари вздрогнул: прикосновение послало жаркую волну наслаждения прямо по направлению к его паху. Он закрыл глаза и сдался во власть неизбежного.

\- Ты занимался этим раньше? - спросил он, накрывая ладонями руки Леонарда. «Пожалуйста, пусть он скажет да», - отчаянно подумал он.

\- Да, гос… Хэвлок, - ответил Леонард, - но уже очень давно. 

Витинари улыбнулся.

\- Я слышал, что это забыть невозможно, - сухо сказал он. – Будем надеяться, что по крайней мере для одного из нас это правильно. – Он наклонил голову, слегка приоткрыв губы в приглашении.

А потом был… восторг.

Огонь.

Наконец он разорвал поцелуй, задыхаясь, и в изумлении посмотрел на Леонарда.

Тот смущенно улыбнулся:

\- Ну, я же сказал, что это было давно.

Патриций продолжал таращить на него глаза, только через несколько мгновений поняв, что Леонард пошутил в своей специфической манере.

Витинари фыркнул:

\- Тогда, полагаю, ты сможешь убить меня, стоит тебе чуть попрактиковаться.

Леонард просиял и откинулся на спину, протягивая к нему руки.

Витинари медленно стянул рубашку и отбросил ее в сторону. Через мгновение туда же полетели и черные брюки. Он лег.

Послышался скрип.

Потом еще более сильный скрип и стоны.

(На Дунманифестине Слепой Ио, услышав, что его имя повторяют чаще обычного, решил наведаться к преданному почитателю с приветом. Он вернулся через мгновение, красный и сыплющий проклятиями).

Потом раздался шепот, а за ним - тишина.

Хэвлок Витинари, Верховный правитель Анк-Морпорка, лежал, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Глупая улыбка, поблуждав по его лицу, прочно обосновалась на приоткрытых губах.

Леонард.

Из всех людей Леонард.

Он почувствовал, что его сжимают в объятиях крепче.

«Что скажет лорд Низз?» - подумал Витинари, усмехнувшись про себя.

Он нежно поцеловал Леонарда в лоб, содрогнувшись при мысли, как близко он был от края пропасти.

Это было действительно чудо, что Леонард хотел его, доверял ему после…

Он быстро заставил себя прекратить думать об этом. Сейчас имело значение только будущее, только Леонард. Витинари снова улыбнулся при одной мысли.

… И, разумеется, Анк-Морпорк, Стража, яма со скорпионами…

Он мягко обнял посапывающего рядом Леонарда и задремал.

-fin-


End file.
